nickland_serverfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prison
The First Prison The first prison was built in a man-made valley under the shadow of My Little Pony pixel art. It was rather small, but more accurate to the prison from The Walking Dead in it's interior. It featured a full prison worth of inmates, all with names and character traits. It wasn't that detailed because of it's size. '''Inmates''' '''Axel''' '''Quote: ''' : ''"I didn't mean no offense. I've been locked up a long while'' '' and, well, there weren't many women. You follow me? I mean, Maggie, she's with Glenn and you're a lesbian. I was just talking with her."'' : —Axel to Carol Peletier about flirting with Beth Greene[src] : : Little is known about Axel's life before or as the outbreak began besides that he was imprisoned for armed robbery. According to the story he told Carol Peletier, he robbed a store with a water pistol, and the police found him hiding at his brother's house the next day with the water pistol. He swore that it was all he had at the robbery, but the police didn't believe that anyone could be that stupid and get away with it, so they searched his brother's house and found his brothers .38, which "matched the description". Axel also said that his brother had a money problem in that he never lent him any. : '''Thomas''' Before the outbreak, Thomas was caught red-handed for the murder of his wife, as he was found and apprehended by the police in the process of cutting her body to pieces to cover up the murder. After being sentenced, he was driven to West Central Prison by a local police officer. On the drive down, Thomas kicked and twisted in his seat "like a fussy baby", and repeatedly insisted upon his innocence, crying and yelling, "Mama, it's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!" This is narrated by the police officer to Lee Everett, as he recalled that Thomas was "one of the worst" he had ever transported. The officer said that Thomas had fooled himself into thinking that he didn't actually kill anyone. '''Oscar''' '''Quote:''' "''I ain't ever pleaded for my life before, I'm not gonna start now.... So you do what you gotta do.''" Little is known about Oscar's life before the outbreak began, except the fact that he was imprisoned for breaking and entering. Oscar has also said that he had a wife and kids and stated that he had one close friend his whole life. '''Andrew''' Although his personality is not well known, Andrew is seen as a sly, cunning and docile young man. Although described as weak and a coward by his fellow prisoners Axel and Oscar, Andrew is shown to be cable of extreme violence and cold blooded murder and is indeed a dangerous individual. He is shown to be completely loyal to the leader of the prisoners Tomas as evident by his horrified reaction to Thomas' brutal murder at the hands of Rick and desire to bring revenge upon Rick and his group by killing them all and retaking the prison. It appears that Andrew holds respect for his fellow prisoners as evident by him wanting Rick to help Big Tiny after his infection. He did seem oblivious that Oscar and Axel held grudges against him due to his loyalty to Tomas, as before his demise he believed that Oscar would favor him over Rick, which Oscar clearly did not as he killed him to establish his own place in Rick's group. The Destruction The prison was destroyed in a rollback and all of the inmates were killed in the damage. East Nickland Correctional Facility the East Nickland Correctional Facility (ENCF) has been standing to the south of New Jersey since November 2013. It houses the server's worst super criminals, The Mexican, Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, etc. It is a larger property compared to the original prison. It's still built by My Little Pony sprites, but they're not as visible from the grounds of the ENCF. '''Cell Block C''' This cell block holds a total of 6 prisoners that are only allowed out for 4 hours a day. The cells only contain beds and toilets, making them very unsanitary. This block is reserved for violent criminals who need to be kept under surveillance. '''Cell Block D''' This block is located in the right wing of the prison, housing non-violent criminals. They're allowed out of their cells for 16 hours a day. Since their crimes caused no harm to anyone, they're given more freedom than the rest of the prisoners. They have their own cafeteria and cow to play with. '''Protests''' The residents of New Jersey protested the ENCF for holding non-violent criminals in a maximum security prison. Despite having the support of the people, it was determined that the tax money the prison officials get to feed the prisoners was more important than the rights of people. The protesters were then arrested and jailed for [[Nick Scalamandre|obstructing the administrative process.]] = '''Cell Block A''' This is the most recent addition to the ENCF. It contains the server's most dangerous criminals. Every inmate is held behind 3 feet of bullet-proof glass, making escape impossible. They're given minimal food and are not allowed to leave their cells for any amount of time. '''Inmates-''' '''Basil Karlo''' '''Basil Karlo''', the original Clayface, was an actor who was driven mad when he heard of a re-make of the classic horror film he had starred in, The Terror. Adopting the persona of the film's villain "Clayface", he became a serial killer targeting the cast and crew. He was eventually stopped by Batman and Robin. Later, Karlo would be imbued with the powers of Clayfaces Preston Payne and Sondra Fuller. Additionally, his body sports crystals similar to quartz that endow him with greater powers. '''Victor Fries''' '''Dr. Victor Fries''' (Pronounced "freeze") was an accomplished cryogenicist whose beloved wife Nora was stricken with a fatal degenerative disease. Fries placed her in suspended animation while searching for a way to cure her. But GothCorp's CEO Ferris Boyle stopped funding the research—and Nora's life—and pulled the plug, triggering an accident that transformed Fries' body into a cold-blooded form that must always be kept at subzero temperatures; at normal room temperature he will die. Wielding a number of freezing weapons, he wears a protective cryogenic suit in his quest to somehow restore his wife to full health and avenge her fate—which he partly holds Batman responsible for. '''George Lopez''' '''George Lopez''' (born April 23, 1961) is an American comedian, actor, and talk show host. He is mostly known for starring in his self-produced ABC sitcom ''George Lopez''. His stand-up comedy examines race and ethnic relations, including Mexican American culture. Lopez has a genetic condition that caused his kidneys to deteriorate. His doctors had told him in April 2004 that he was going to require an organ transplant but he postponed the operation until finishing the fourth season of ''George Lopez''. In 2005, his wife Ann donated one of her kidneys to Lopez. The transplant was successful, but had unexpected consequences. The new kidneys gave him super powers that allow him to evade capture and kill millions. '''Bane''' '''Bane''' is an escaped convict from an island prison in South America and a super-villain/assassin. Bane has abnormal physical strength as a result of having had undergone experiments involving a derivative of the drug Venom. He became known as "The Man Who Broke the Bat" when he broke Batman's back, forcing Bruce Wayne to give up the Batman persona while he recuperated. '''Waylon Jones''' '''Waylon Jones''' is a former crocodile wrestler turned into a criminal deformed by a birth defect. He has low intelligence but great strength, as well as crocodilian abilities, such as a keen sense of smell and the ability to hold his breath underwater for long periods of time.Killer Croc, born Waylon Jones, is a criminal and nemesis of Batman. He was born with an extreme form of the medical condition ''Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis'', which caused his appearance to develop progressively into that of a crocodile, hence his name. =